Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 004
との | romaji = Yami to no Kecchaku | english = A Showdown with Darkness | japanese translated = The Settlement with the Darkness | alternate = | chapter number = 4 | japanese release = November 21, 2009 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2010 | usa cover date = April 2011 }} "A Showdown with Darkness", known as "The Settlement with the Darkness" in the Japanese version is the fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed November 21, 2009 in the 1/2010 issue of the''V-Jump'' magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 1 of the tankōbon. Summary Satellite factory Duel "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" attacks "Lightning Warrior", but Yusei protects it with "Junk Shield", negating the attack. Dragonecro instead takes a bite from an overhead pipe. "Junk Shield's" second effect is to inflict the damage Yusei would have take from the battle to his opponent. However the Skeleton Knight chains "Phantom Effect", negating the damage and spawning a "Phantom Token" with ATK equal to the damage he would have taken. The Token has 600 ATK. The Phantoms chase after Yusei and the Knight laughs that Yusei should just give up. Yusei speeds up and drives through a wall of fire. He comes out intact and activates "Synchro Gazer", Releasing "Lightning Warrior" to switch all of the Knight's monsters to Defense Mode and inflict 200 damage to the knight for each monster shifted. The Knight's 2 monster both switch to Defense Mode, where they sit with 0 DEF. With the Skeleton Knight overhead, "Lightning Warrior" soars up and smashes through the pipe he's running along. The Skeleton Knight's Life Points drop to 100 and he stops in his tracks before the gap in the pipe Yusei has created. Sect points out that a player loses a Turbo Duel if they stop their Duel Runner, or horse in this case. Since Yusei is still going, he wins by default. The Skeleton Knight congratulates Yusei on stopping his D-Horse. He starts to disappear, but asks Yusei his name, before vanishing. Yusei realizes the altar has disappeared and runs over to check on Sect, but finds he's not okay. Public Security Maintenance Bureau Inside Goodwin's office, Mina reports to Goodwin that someone has arrived in Satellite as they planned. Goodwin requests that she make preperations for the D1 Grand Prix. Goodwin then says to himself "... Yes, you needn't move on your own, my son, the absolute ruler of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas". Meanwhile over in Satellite, Jack has just arrived with a large scythe wielding monster behind him. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Skeleton Knight Duel continues from the previous Ride. "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" attacks "Lightning Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Junk Shield", preventing "Lightning Warrior" for being destroyed by battle and negating the Battle Damage; then, it would inflict the damage to the Skeleton Knight instead, but he chains "Phantom Effect", negating the damage from "Junk Shield" and Special Summoning a "Phantom Token" with ATK equal to the negated damage (600/0). Yusei activates "Synchro Gazer", Tributing "Lightning Warrior" to switch the Skeleton Knight's monsters to Defense Position and inflict 200 damage to the Knight for each monster switched. (Skeleton Knight: 500 → 100) At that time, the Skeleton Knight's Dueling Horse stops, which causes him to lose the Duel. Featured cards